Sans un mot
by Sweet Inksanity
Summary: Une nuit d'été. Un discours. Une église. Un cercueil. Un amour brisé, une vie envolée, quelques minutes pour détruire un avenir entier. C'est le dernier hommage avant le grand voyage. - Matoine, OS, death fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Sans un mot.

**Auteur: **Sweet Inksanity.

**Disclaimers: **L'histoire m'appartient, en revanche, Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel (et Alexis Breut puisque j'en fais mention) ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas.

**Rated:** T.

**Pairing:** Matoine.

**Résumé:** Une nuit d'été. Un discours. Une église. Un cercueil. Un amour brisé, une vie envolée, quelques minutes pour détruire un avenir entier. C'est le dernier hommage avant le grand voyage. - Matoine, OS, death fic.

**Note: **Voilà un tout petit texte très court et très triste que j'ai écris il y a cinq minutes sur un coup de tête et d'inspiration. Un tout petit Matoine bien déprimant basé sur une chanson que j'aime beaucoup, de Birdy. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est très court en fait dnoc.. A vous de juger.. Et j'espère que si Mathieu/Antoine tombe là-dessus, il ne m'en voudra pas (sinon, il suffit d'un message pour que cette page disparaisse dans les tréfonds de l'oblivion des Internets). N'oubliez pas de passer par la boite à reviews en sortant, merci.. Enjoy, SI.

* * *

><p>• <em><strong>Without a word, by Birdy.<strong>_

_Tout était noir._

_Sauf la Rose. Cette rose qu'il pose sur sa tombe, délicatement, comme si c'était un crystal d'immense valeur. Elle est blanche, d'un blanc immaculé, un blanc qui faisait tâche dans la nuit sombre. Puis il avance, rejoint l'estrade, se palce derrière le micro. Il cherche ses mots. Jamais il n'aurait crut devoir écrire d'éloge funèbre aussi tôt. Et pourtant, il est là, face à une assemblée de désespoir, à chercher ses mots._

"Il était.. Tout. Il avait tout. Ceux qui l'ont connu s'accorderont pour dire qu'il était une étoile filante. Tellement filante et tellement brûlante que sa vie l'a consumé trop vite. Il était beau, il était brillant, il était simple et généreux. Il aimait la vie, le monde, il ne se plaignait pas, jamais. Il était un pilier, celui sur qui on pouvait se reposer. Il était notre unité, le ciment entre nos pierres. Il était l'amour de ma vie, aussi. Et le modèle de tant de gens. Il était l'inspiration d'un tas de personnes et le symbole d'une génération. Il incarnait beaucoup de choses. Il donnait le sourire et l'espoir. C'était un homme bien. Un homme sain. Un homme qui méritait d'avoir la plus belle des vies. Un homme qui n'aurait jamais du connaitre la souffrance. C'était une personne forte, sans doute la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais connu. Un personne forte, et entière. Il encaissait tout, sans broncher. Il gardait le sourire, il continuait à pardonner, à avancer. A dire que la vie était trop courte pour regretter ou pour trop penser. Pourtant je sais qu'il avait peur. Mais il refusait de le montrer. Il était fier, il avait sa propre carapace. Et parfois, quand il se laissait aller, je voyais sa faiblesse, cette larme traitresse qui roulait sur sa joue. Lui qui était toujours si souriant et mystérieux. J'ai vécu deux ans de pur bonheur. J'ai connu le véritable amour, celui qui donne le sentiment d'être immortel, d'être infini. Celui qui donne le courage de tout surpasser et de déplacer des montagnes. Il m'a aimé et soutenu dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires. Il m'a tout donné. Et je lui ai tout donné en retour. Nous avons brûlé ensemble. Et il a finit par se consommer. C'était un homme extraordinaire, et je m'emmêle. Aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de dire clairement qui il était, ni combien nous allons le regretter. Je suis incapable de dire clairement à quoi va ressembler ma vie maintenant que je l'ai perdu. J'ai une boule dans la gorge dès que j'y pense. Je l'aime infiniment, et j'espère qu'il le savait en partant. Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour vous dire à quel point c'est douloureux, combien mon coeur est déchiré d'avoir perdu la seule personne qui ait jamais eu le pouvoir de me rendre heureux et insouciant. Je n'avais pas vraiment imaginé devoir un jour écrire un éloge funèbre pour lui. J'ai toujours imaginé que je partirais le premier, après avoir vécu une vie entière de bonheur à ses côtés. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement et bien que ça me détruise, je n'y peux rien. Alors j'essaie d'être à la hauteur, de vous dire combien il était incroyable et quel homme merveilleux nous avons perdu, mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout ce chagrin m'opresse, j'ai du mal à parler, j'ai du mal à penser, je me sens totalement vide. Alors je veux juste arrêter de parler. Et je sais que s'il peut m'entendre, il sait tout ce que j'ai en tête. Il sait combien je l'aime et combien je suis reconnaissant d'avoir partagé sa vie, combien je suis reconnaissant pour toutes les choses qu'il m'a apporté."

_Antoine se retourna vers le cercueil, sortit de sa poche un anneau doré, qu'il glissa au doigt du défunt. Il l'observa quelques secondes, et dans un silence total, il caressa la joue de l'amour de sa vie et prit la parole._

"Je t'aime, Mathieu. Je t'aimais hier, et je t'aimerais encore demain. Et je vivrais pour deux, pour te rendre hommage. Et j'espérais que tu serais encore là pour dire oui quand je te passerais la bague au doigt, mais c'est trop tard. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et tu me manques, c'est atroce. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais devenir sans toi. Tu as toujours été celui qui savait me canalyser et me rassurer. Tu es celui sur qui je me suis toujours appuyé. On était censé passer notre vie ensemble et aujourd'hui la tienne est finie, et j'ai l'impression que la mienne l'est un peu aussi. Mais je ne vais rien faire. Je vais me battre, me relever, avancer, en ton honneur. En portant fièrement mon amour pour toi. Et j'espère que tu m'entends, et que tu seras fier de moi, de là où tu es. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, mon amour. Mais j'en ai plus les moyens. Alors je vais juste arrêter ici, j'espère que ça te vas. Jamais je ne t'oublierais, je t'en fais la promesse. Et tu as beau être partit, tu es toujours là, tant qu'on pensera à toi, tu existeras toujours. Tu ne partiras jamais. Jusqu'à ce que ma mémoire parte rejoindre la tienne, je continuerais à te donner ta petite éternité. C'est une promesse. Adieu, Mat'. Adieu.."

_Essuyant ses joues d'une main tremblante, Antoine se contenta de relâcher la main de son défunt amant, et de retourner s'asseoir, ses jambes tremblantes faisant vaciller dangereusement son corps. Alexis vint l'aider et le soutenir pour le guider jusqu'à sa place, et finit par l'enlacer. Et Antoine craqua. Il s'effondra, en larmes, au beau milieu d'une église pleine à craquer, en cette douce nuit d'été. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, corps secoué de tremblements, ses sanglots déchirants se répercutant sur les murs comme une infinie complainte à la mémoire de l'homme qu'il a toujours aimé._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Sans un mot.

**Auteur: **Sweet Inksanity.

**Disclaimers: **L'histoire m'appartient, en revanche, Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel (et Alexis Breut puisque j'en fais mention) ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas.

**Rated:** T.

**Pairing:** Matoine.

**Résumé:** Une nuit d'été. Un discours. Une église. Un cercueil. Un amour brisé, une vie envolée, quelques minutes pour détruire un avenir entier. C'est le dernier hommage avant le grand voyage. - Matoine, OS, death fic.

**Note**: J'ai vu que le tout petit texte d'hier soir a beaucoup plus. Je vous remercie tous de vos reviews, qui m'ont énormément touchée. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour la première partie que j'ai écrite et elle n'était pas censée avoir de suite. Mais j'ai décidé d'en écrire une, sous forme de songfic. Et je pense que j'écrirais quelques morceaux de temps à autres. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je vous retrouve après pour les réponses aux précédentes reviews. Merci à tous, j'espère que si Mathieu/Antoine tombe là-dessus, il ne m'en voudra pas (sinon, il suffit d'un message pour que cette page disparaisse dans les tréfonds de l'oblivion des Internets). N'oubliez pas de passer par la boite à reviews en sortant, merci.. Enjoy, SI.

PS : La chanson du jour est If You Say So, de Lea Michele. Alors cette chanson est très particulière. Si vous suivez un peu Lea Michele, vous savez qu'elle partageait sa vie avec Cory Monteith, qui est décédé peu avant leur mariage. Cette chanson me touche énormément, parce que j'adorais Cory, et que j'aime énormément Lea. C'est une femme talentueuse et infiniment forte, je l'admire vraiment. Donc cette chanson a vraiment un message fort à mes yeux. C'est pourquoi je l'ai choisie pour cette petite suite. Les paroles en italiques sont la traduction des paroles de la chanson.

* * *

><p>• If You Say So, by Lea Michele.<p>

Ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide, alors que l'air frais du matin caressait son visage trop pâle. Une bouteille de bière dans la main droite, la main gauche passant dans ses cheveux, le regard rivé sur le soleil levant, il avait l'air perdu, assit seul au bord de ce toit trop haut.

_Cela fait sept jours entiers, sept jours entiers que tu m'as paralysé. Sept jours entiers, sept jours entiers que tu as perdu ta bataille. Et je n'arrive pas à oublier les derniers mots que tu as dis. Je ne peux pas retirer ces mots de ma tête. sept jours entiers, sept jours entiers et quatre mots.._

Antoine ferma les yeux et contracta la mâchoire. Sept jours. Cela faisait sept jours que Mathieu l'avait quitté. Sept jours que son amour l'avait abandonné. Et il se sentait coupable. Il s'en voulait, il lui en voulait, il en voulait au monde entier. Il avait tellement mal.. Comme un feu brûlant tout à l'intérieur de lui. A en perdre la tête. Portant sa canette à la bouche, il avala deux gorgées, ses yeux rougis et conglés suivant le soleil qui se levait sur son septième jour sans Mathieu.

_Et je ne peux pas fuir de cette peine incendiaire que tu as allumé. Et le héros déchu hante mes pensées.. Comment as tu pu me laisser de cette façon? Cela fait sept jours entiers sans ton étreinte. Je veux voir ton visage. J'ai des choses à dire.._

Oh oui, Antoine avait mal. Jamais il n'aurait crut être capable de souffrir autant. En extérieur, hormis un visage plus pâle et un corps plus mince, rien ne transparaissait. Imperturbables. Mais à l'intérieur, il hurlait. Tout en lui se déchirait. Il mourait d'envie de se lever, de crier de toutes ses forces, de pleurer jusqu'à en être déshydraté. Il voulait s'arracher les cheveux, se griffer la peau, ressentir autre chose que toute cette douleur que Mathieu avait laissé derrière lui en partant.

_C'était il n'y a qu'une semaine. Tu as dit "je t'aime mon chéri", j'ai dit "je t'aime plus". Ensuite une respiration, une pause, tu as dit "si tu le dis"._

Si tu le dis. Sa voix résonnait encore dans sa tête. Ses derniers mots. La dernière chose qu'il lui aura jamais dit. Si tu le dis. Les larmes roulèrent d'elles-même, reprenant l'habituel ballet de douleur qui se jouait depuis sept jours entiers. Antoine avait du mal à réaliser, il priait de toutes ses forces pour rêver, mais sa peine se chargeait très bien de lui rappeler la réalité de la situation. Ce n'était pas une chimère. Mathieu était vraiment partie. Mort. Décédé. Jamais il ne reviendrait, jamais il ne lui dirait "je t'aime", jamais il ne le serrerait dans ses bras, pas même une dernière fois. De rage, Antoine lança la bouteille d'alcool de toutes ses forces. Elle vola, puis se fracassa contre le sol du toit d'en face dans un fracas qu'il perçut à peine. Dans ses oreilles, tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était le bruit de sa peine.

_Cela fait sept jours entiers, sept jours entiers depuis que j'ai entendu le téléphone sonner. Sept jours entiers, sept jours entiers depuis que j'ai entendu ta voix.. Et je n'arrive pas à oublier les derniers mots que tu as dis, je ne peux pas retirer ces mots de ma tête. Cela fait sept jours entiers, sept jours entiers de pure douleur. Et je ne peux pas fuir de cette peine incendiaire que tu as allumé. Et le héros déchu hante mes pensées.. Comment as tu pu me laisser de cette façon?_

Il avait l'impression d'être mort, à l'intérieur de lui. Ou pire. Non, pas mort. Ca, il préférerait cent fois l'être. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir ne plus rien ressentir, pour pouvoir éteindre cette douleur sourde qui enserrait son coeur comme un étau le conduisant à deux doigts de l'explosion. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait bouillir et geler. Il se sentait anesthésié et pourtant capable de ressentir le moindre petit sentiment. Il avait perdu la notion de la vie. Il n'avait même rien écrit pour l'enterrement. Il n'en était pas capable. Chaque fois qu'il prenait un stylo, et commençait à écrire, sa main tremblait, et il était incapable d'aller au bout. Tout ça était trop dur, beaucoup trop dur. Il ne supportait pas tout ça. Il ne supportait son absence. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter.

_Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vrai. Je continue à te chercher, je vérifie mon telephone et attends d'entendre ta voix dans une pièce pleine de monde. Le farceur est tellement cruel.. Et maintenant je ne saurai jamais si tout ce qui m'a été dit est simplement un mensonge inventé de toute pièce. Je pensais qu'on vieillirait ensemble.. Des miroirs dans la fumée, laisse moi étouffer ici._

Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il continuait de le chercher des yeux, de surveiller son téléphone au cas où un appel ou un texto arriverait de la part de Mathieu, même s'il savait parfaitement que jamais plus ça n'arriverait. Mais Antoine avait trop mal, alors il essayait de calmer sa peine. Même si au final, ça ne le faisait que plus souffrir. Il se berçait d'illusions, puis tombait sur un message, une photo, et déchantait. Il ne savait pas gérer sa douleur. Il était censé être fort. Mais comment être fort quand on perd la seule personne qu'on aime? Comment continuer à avancer sans son repère et sans l'autre moitié de son âme? Comment sourire, ou même rire sans sentir sur soi peser le regard tendre et aimant de son âme soeur? Antoine avait perdu goût à la vie, à tout. Sept jours sans Mathieu, c'était déjà trop long.

Mais il devait tenir. Il refusait de se laisser abattre. Si Mathieu n'avait pas eu le droit de vivre, alors Antoine vivrait pour lui. Il vivrait de toutes ses forces. Désormais, il brûlerait seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il se consume et qu'il rejoigne Mathieu là où il l'attend.

Antoine se mit debout, vacillant dangereusement, et s'éloigna du borde. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel aszur, ce ciel du même azur que les prunelles de Mathieu. Et malgré la douleur, Antoine sourit. Un sourire timide, puis plus franc, qu'il adressa au ciel. Il savait quoi écrire. Il savait quoi dire. Il allait lui dire aurevoir, et lui rendre son plus bel hommage. Essuyant ses joues d'une main tremblante, Antoine inspira profondément, puis se dirigea vers la porte du toit, pour redescendre chez eux. Chez lui. Antoine devait accepter. C'était ce que Mathieu aurait voulu. C'était ce que lui même voulait. Accepter, et honorer la mémoire de l'homme qu'il a toujours aimé. Le remercier. Et lui pardonner.

Franchissant la porte de leur appartement, il se tourna vers le meuble du salon, le petit buffet, où tronaient des cadres pleins de photos qui déchiraient le coeur d'Antoine tout en lui souriant. Puis au milieu de tous les cadres, un écrin de velours noir. Antoine l'ouvrit, et sourit doucement en caressant les anneaux que l'écrin renfermait. Il avait été si près, si près de vivre le bonheur parfait.. Et au lieu d'un mariage, c'était un enterrement qu'il organisait. Malgré la sourde peine que la vue des anneaux déclencha en lui, Antoine attrapa l'écrin, le referma, et le glissa dans sa veste de costume noir. Avec ça, ils seraient enifn liés, et ce à jamais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà pour cet autre petit extrait qui, comme vous l'aurez comprit, est une sorte de préquelle à l'éloge que j'ai écris hier soir. J'espère que ça vous auras plut etc. Merci beaucoup si vous laissez une review et d'ailleurs, passons de suite aux RAR ;). J'espère vous revoir tous très vite, et sur ce, portez-vous bien, et j'vous embrasse! SI.<strong>_

_**The Insane Jane:** _Tu sais déjà que je te suis très reconnaissante de ton petit billet qui, je le répète, me touche beaucoup. T'émouvoir alors que tu n'as pas la larme facile est un honneur pour moi, et je dois l'avouer, ça me fait extrèmement plaisir. Alors merci d'avoir prit le temps de m'écrire cette review, et j'espère que cette suite t'auras aussi plut. Bises à toi. :).

**_Aideen - chan:_ **Aw.. J'aime pas faire pleurer les gens. C'est vrai en plus. Et oui, c'est paradoxal vu que j'écris presque essentiellement des trucs tristes ou glauques. (si tu savais quel genre de Patron/Mathieu je planque dans mon pc et que je n'ai jamais osé publier vu à quel point c'est trash..) J'avoue qu'imaginer Antoine face au cercueil de Mathieu c'est.. Moi même j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, haha. Mais je suis une sadique, et j'ai des tendances masochistes, alors comme les deux se combinent bien, je me fais du mal autant qu'à vous quand j'écris ces petits morceaux de textes. Quant au fluff, eh bien à défaut, je t'ai donné un autre morceau de SUM. Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein? :(. Haha. J'espère te recroiser bientôt. Bisous :).

_**Ayumi Fubuki:** _Ta review m'a laissée perplexe. Je veux dire, je te suis reconnaissante pour tes mots gentils, et je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire passer des émotions assez fortes, parce que soyons réalistes, c'était ce que je cherchais, je ne m'en cache pas. Mais c'est la petite phrase que tu as glissé, je cite : "... bien que je me demande si Antoine dirait des choses aussi personnelles en public". Alors je sais que ce que j'ai écris n'est pas forcément réaliste, peut-être que ça verse un peu dans le OOC, je l'avoue. Mais c'est voulu, en fait. Je voulais vraiment faire d'Antoine un homme plein de douleur qui ose se livrer et se mettre à nu, qui ose dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur. Je voulais faire de lui un homme fort et courageux qui n'a pas peur d'affirmer son amour et sa peine aux yeux du monde entier. Alors oui, Antoine n'aurait peut-être pas agit de cette façon en réalité, et j'aurais sans doute dû préciser le léger OOC dans ma note de début, mais voilà. Enfin je tenais à m'expliquer. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et le temps que tu as accordé à SUM. J'espère de tout coeur que ce petit préquelle t'aura plut, et au plaisir de recroiser un jour ton chemin. Bises ;).

**_Hizerielle:_ **Ca fait deux ou trois fois que je retrouve ton nom dans mes reviews, il me semble. Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que quelqu'un aime assez ce que je fais pour me suivre. Rares sont les personnes qui aiment et suivent intégralement le travail d'un auteur, alors ça me fait plaisir de te voir souvent au rendez-vous. Je te remercie pour tous tes jolis compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant, et j'espère te revoir encore dans mes prochaines publications, parce que je dois avouer que je souris toujours d'avance en reconnaissant ton pseudo.. ;). Bises à toi!

_**Julia Lutecia:** _Julia chérie, déjà super pour l'ordi haha. Et sinon aw meuf, je sais jamais quoi répondre à tes reviews :(. Mais j'te comprend. Je sais ce que tu veux dire et tout. Et sans rire, je te remercie tellement que t'imagines même pas combien je te suis reconnaissante. Tes reviews me font toujours sourire et tu es sans doute la personne qui me motive le plus à écrire ici. Et je pense que si je n'avais pas ton soutien je n'écrirais pas autant de ces textes tristes ou bizarres que j'adore, mais que parfois je ne publie même pas, haha. Non mais sincèrement, merci pour tout. Merci de me suivre et de me prouver que mon travail vaut quelque chose. Ca fait vraiment du bien. Alors merci. Enjoy cette petite suite darling. Bisouuuuuuus .

_**Anotherstep:** _Merci beaucoup, haha. Oui, j'avoue que l'image de Mathieu dans un cercueil est particulièrement horrible à se figurer. Ca brise mon petit coeur, haha. Et omg, tu es la première à me parler de ma rose! Sois bénie :'). Justement, je voulais insister un peu sur la rose, pour moi, elle est un symbole de pureté et d'amour, un symbole d'éternité, comme si Antoine disait à Mathieu avec cette rose que tout peut être éternel quand on s'en donne les moyens, comme s'il lui faisait la promesse de l'aimer par delà la mort. C'est un symbole que j'aime beaucoup et je suis contente que quelqu'un ait été troublé par ça, en tout cas que quelqu'un l'ait noté, ça me fait extrèmement plaisir! J'espère que cette suite t'as plus, et bises à toi :).

_**KuroHana:**_ Aw tu es adorable.. Je suis vraiment touchée par ta review toute mignonne et je te remercie milles fois pour tes mots gentils. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre, je suis juste heureuse d'avoir su te faire passer une émotion comme cette sourde tristesse que j'ai éprouvé en écrivant ce texte. J'espère sincèrement que tu as aimé ma petite suite et qu'elle t'a touché autant que le SUM original, me^me si je dois l'avouer, il est différent et sans doute moins bon. Mais encore merci quoiqu'il en soit, je suis vraiment touchée par ton petit billet. Merci beaucoup, et bises :).


End file.
